ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
EUROVISION 2017 WAR
The EUROVISION 2017 WAR is a war between Nina and Delilah. They went back and forth choosing singers who they thought could possibly win the competition. We are only counting scores from the final round, so if someone's pick doesn't make it to the final, they don't score any points for that person. Whoever has the most points in the end will win this draft. CONGRATULATIONS DELILAH DELILAH: 195 points NINA: 156 points Team Nina 2017italy.jpg|'Italy' Francesco Gabbani – Occidentali's Karma 6th – 21 points 2017france.jpg|'France' Alma – Requiem 12th – 15 points 2017belgium.jpg|'Belgium' Blanche – City Lights 4th – 23 points 2017poland.jpg|'Poland' Kasia Moś – Flashlight 22nd – 5 points 2017hungary.jpg|'Hungary' Joci Pápai – Origo 8th – 19 points 2017portugal.jpeg|'Portugal' Salvador Sobral – Amar pelos dois 1st – 26 points 2017denmark.jpeg|'Denmark' Anja Nissen – Where I Am 20th – 7 points 2017spain.jpg|'Spain' Manel Navarro – Do It for Your Lover 26th – 1 point 2017germany.jpg|'Germany' Levina – Perfect Life 25th – 2 points 2017belarus.jpg|'Belarus' Naviband – Historyja majho žyccia 17th – 10 points 2017slovenia.jpg|'Slovenia' Omar Naber – On My Way DNQ – 0 points 2017macedonia.jpg|'Macedonia' Jana Burčeska – Dance Alone DNQ – 0 points 2017austria.jpg|'Austria' Nathan Trent – Running on Air 16th – 11 points 2017netherlands.jpg|'Netherlands' O'G3NE – Lights & Shadows 11th – 16 points 2017finland.jpg|'Finland' Norma John – Blackbird DNQ – 0 points 2017iceland.jpg|'Iceland' Svala – Paper DNQ – 0 points 2017switzerland.jpg|'Switzerland' Timebelle – Apollo DNQ – 0 points 2017sanmarino.jpg|'San Marino' Valentina Monetta & Jimmie Wilson – Spirit of the Night DNQ – 0 points 2017ireland.jpg|'Ireland' Brendan Murray – Dying to Try DNQ – 0 points 2017malta.jpg|'Malta' Claudia Faniello – Breathlessly DNQ – 0 points 2017czechia.jpg|'Czech Republic' Martina Bárta – My Turn DNQ – 0 points Team Delilah 2017bulgaria.png|'Bulgaria' Kristian Kostov – Beautiful Mess 2nd – 25 points 2017azerbaijan.jpg|'Azerbaijan' Dihaj – Skeletons 14th – 13 points 2017sweden.jpg|'Sweden' Robin Bengtsson – I Can't Go On 5th – 22 points 2017armenia.jpg|'Armenia' Artsvik – Fly with Me 18th – 9 points 2017australia.jpg|'Australia' Isaiah Firebrace – Don't Come Easy 9th – 18 points 2017greece.jpg|'Greece' Demy – This Is Love 19th – 8 points 2017uk.jpg|'United Kingdom' Lucie Jones – Never Give Up on You 15th – 12 points 2017serbia.jpg|'Serbia' Tijana Bogićević – In Too Deep DNQ – 0 points 2017romania.jpg|'Romania' Ilinca feat. Alex Florea – Yodel It! 7th – 20 points 2017ukraine.jpg|'Ukraine' O.Torvald – Time 24th – 3 points 2017israel.jpg|'Israel' Imri Ziv – I Feel Alive 23rd – 4 points 2017latvia.jpg|'Latvia' Triana Park – Line DNQ – 0 points 2017estonia.jpg|'Estonia' Koit Toome & Laura – Verona DNQ – 0 points 2017cyprus.jpg|'Cyprus' Hovig – Gravity 21st – 6 points 2017moldova.jpg|'Moldova' SunStroke Project – Hey Mamma 3rd – 24 points 2017norway.jpg|'Norway' JOWST – Grab the Moment 10th – 17 points 2017croatia.jpg|'Croatia' Jacques Houdek – My Friend 13th – 14 points 2017georgia.jpg|'Georgia' Tamara Gachechiladze – Keep the Faith DNQ – 0 points 2017montenegro.jpg|'Montenegro' Slavko Kalezić – Space DNQ – 0 points 2017albania.jpg|'Albania' Lindita – World DNQ – 0 points 2017lithuania.jpg|'Lithuania' Fusedmarc – Rain of Revolution DNQ – 0 points Category:Wars Category:Competitions Category:Eurovision